Hoenn Rewrite
by timeturneruser
Summary: The awaited Sequel to Indingo and Johto rewrite
1. Chapter 1

Ash finally got off the boat in Hoenn he took it all in it also hit that he was the first trainer not only in Johto but also here in Hoenn. A big man walked up to him "You must be Ask Ketchum I am Professor Birch."

"Yes I am." Ash said

"Ok my truck is over I will take us back to the lab." They headed to the truck then headed to the lab and Birch showed him were he would be staying then should him around the lab. Professor pointed out a computer "you can use this to download the Pokedex update. Let me tell you I couldn't stop reading the Pokedex when I got my hands on the Kanto and Johto ones."

Ash chuckled "I scan them over but I wait until I see them in the wild to go more depth."

"I was surprised when someone so young came up with the idea of unlocking another evolution or finding a pre evolution state for Pokemon."

Ash beamed at the praise "well one has access to a Pokemon lab so young it tends to have an effect."

"Well I would have to agree but is it really true you discovered not one but 2 evolution stones."

Ash nodded in agreement "I know the entry is in there for Porygon and its evolution Porygon 2 I was the one who made the evolution item."

Professor Birch's jaw dropped in shock "If you can do that then I suspect you and I will discover new things here."

Ash went over to the computer and plugged in the tablet. He waited finally the download was done "Jarvis please begin to run the new Pokemon and items and see what can pre evolve and evolve further please."

Professor Birch was confused "who are you talking to Ash?"

Ash pointed to his ear "I have a device that allows me to communicate with Porygon 2 who I call Jarvis in my tablet."

Professor Birch was shocked "so he is kind of like your personal assistant in a way."

Ash chuckled "in a way yes but without him I would be lost literally and he has made things easy and I am grateful for that."

Professor Birch seemed to be thinking "How does Porygon eat and when does he sleep?"

"He sleeps when I sleep he goes into a standby mode and he rests. As far as eating he eats computer data."

"But how isn't a Pokemon doesn't it need real food?"

Ash shock his head negatively "No he was made by Ketchum industries using computer code mixed with DNA and Porygon was made."

"What about Magnemite what about that Pokemon?"

Ash rubbed the back of his neck "That is a Ketchum industries mistake they were researching robotics and working to give it Pokemon moves so used some DNA from Ditto and it gained somewhat of intelligence. Then they escaped into Kanto and we decided to let them go but we made so they could be captured. But then we noticed they evolved so we let them have the one evolution but we put a stop to anymore evolutions."

" I never thought it possible to make a Pokemon or make an evolution item it's too bad its restricted to Ketchum industries it would be fascinating. "

Ash's discussed more of it but they stopped to have dinner and afterwards Ash used the field to train some of his Pokemon. The next morning they were back in the lab Ash took the ear piece out so Birch could hear Jarvis "Ok Jarvis give me the list of Pokemon that has a pre evolution and or another evolution from the other regions."

"Sir there is only sir 2 Pokemon that will have a pre evolution and that is Wobbuffet and Azumarill. Azumarill or a Marill can be breed with Sea incense and will have an evolution before Marill. Wobbuffet breed with lax incense will produce an offspring."

Birch was amazed "I didn't realize incense could be used to produce a pre evolution this is most fascinating."

Ash looked to the professor "do you have any evolution stones?"

"No we don't we didn't have any natural here before the great split so we didn't get any."

"That would explain why Kanto and Johto wouldn't have another evolution. Tell me Jarvis do any of the evolution stones from are area work on the Pokemon here."

Jarvis was quiet for a few seconds "Yes Lombre will evolve further with a water stone; Nuzleaf will evolve further with a leaf stone and Skitty with a moon stone."

Birch stood up and went to his computer and scanned through and typed things in. "I got a shipment of evolution stones before you arrived and according to my list I have some trainers with those very Pokemon here. Let me make some calls and see if I can get a hold of them."

Ash decided to take a look through the Pokemon for this area he was looking at the rare golem looking Pokemon, the two psychic dragons and he was amazed Hoenn had 5 legendary Pokemon. Mew pointed out Jirachi "you found him and you could find out why your journey has been so eventful."

Birch came back "I sent out word the centers to inform when the trainers arrive. So does Jarvis have anything more for us?"

"Yes I do Kirlia can evolve into another form besides Gardevoir, Roselia has a pre evolution and a further evolution, Chimecho has a baby form, Nosepass has an evolution and last is Snorunt he can evolve natural into Glalie but none of these items can be found in either open area."

"Add those to the list Kanto and Johto still have some of those."

"I have also using your formula have solved the mystery of how Feebas evolves into Milotic and the reason trainers couldn't do it."

Birch eyes went real wide and looked very excited "tell me how it is done everyone wants to know."

"Have you heard of an item called the Prism scale?"

Birch searched his memory "Yes it is a scale that is rare and found in deep lakes or oceans why do you ask?"

"This is how Feebas evolves into Milotic in the wild and why it can't when caught by a trainer."

Birch stood up again "I am going to pass the word along so people can evolve there Feebas."

So the word was spread they had to wait about a couple of days before they got permission from the other trainers to evolve there Pokemon. First up was Lombre Ash went to it with a water stone and set it down on its head and they watched it glow white and grow taller. Once it was finished they examined it and made notes and looked to see if it learned any new moves. "Now what do we name it?" Birch asked.

Ash ran it through his head "Ludic means aimlessly happy which this thing certainly is and Colocynth is a plant that bears a yellow or green fruit so…" Ash paused "How about Ludicolo for the evolution of Lombre."

Birch nodded his head "sounds good now that I see how you did it I will give it a shot with the next one." They moved Ludicolo out to into the ranch where it would be watched and recorded with the cameras. Birch brought in Nuzleaf he took the leaf stone and gave it to Nuzleaf who then glowed white and now before stood a new Pokemon they again took notes.

"So Professor did you think of a name while observing the new Pokemon?"

"Well it kind of looks a tree and Nuzleaf are known to be deceitful and I can see it carried over to his next evolution to combine the two to get Shiftry."

"That works you are a lot better than Professor Elm would take forever to name a Pokemon and he ended up naming like one Pokemon."

"Yes for the last one we will have to wait until tomorrow night to use because according to your notes it will only work on the night of a full moon."

So they watched the 2 new Pokemon making observations and such Ash sent over the research and his Wobbuffet. Finally the next arrived and Ash couldn't wait. He and Professor Birch headed outside and found the Skitty they would need. Ash pulled out the moon stone which was glowing under the power of a full moon and he approached Skitty and touched it to her forward. She glowed white and when it ended they began the process of observing it. "Professor is it me or does this Pokemon look a little delicate."

"Now that you mention it Ash she does I mean she looks a little catty to."

Ash chuckled then paused "Put them together and we would have Delcatty."

"I think it will do well we will have to pass the name along so it can be added to the Pokedex."

Ash stayed there and the first trainers showed for their starters when Ash got the two new egg from the breeders. He kept an eye on it and helped Birch give out the new Pokemon and get people registered. The last day he was supposed to be his egg started to hatch Birch and him stopped what they were doing to watch it. They observed the new baby Pokemon "to bad I can't leave it here to be watched?"

"Why not Ash" Birch asked him.

"Why not its parent is at Oaks and my mom specializes in raising baby Pokemon."

"Why not bring the parent here if I have any questions I can call your mom."

A kid who was watching them spoke up "why not is that the Pokemon name?"

Ash and Birch looked to the kid who came with his older sibling "why not good name but we change the spelling to…" Ash paused for a moment " good name for the Pokemon good job kid you helped name a Pokemon."

The kid ran off to tell his older sibling and Ash captured Wynaut then went and had Wobbuffet transferred here. Ash introduced Wynaut to his mother they got along great when Birch got all he could he would transfer both of them back to Oak. Ash also recently had gotten word that all Pokemon that were with Elm now moved back to Oaks.

The next morning he was heading off to start out in Hoenn when the second of his eggs began to hatch. He had Jarvis send over his Marill and he went outside and they both watched the egg hatch. Ash made some quick observations caught the Pokemon then released then ran inside and found Birch. "Ash good luck on your journey and please send the newly hatched Pokemon here."

"It just did it is outside with Marill I kind of already came up with a name before it was hatched Azurill." Birch ran outside probably to watch the baby Pokemon and make his own notes. Ash walked out and down the road "Jarvis please tell me how many more Pokemon I need to complete my list."

"Well sir by my count you need 60 more of the Kanto and Johto Pokemon. So that would make 118 Hoenn Pokemon you need to catch."

Ash sighed in relief "at least I didn't add to many more to that list this year I have my work cut out or I will never catch up."


	2. Chapter 2

Ash found himself outside of the Oldale ruins he heard recently something about a Professor Alden. He went in he could spend no more than a day or he may never leave this place. Ash used his clearance to get in no one was around this place was empty. He found his way down and he found an underground lake when he saw a Pokemon jump out of the water he could see the lake was full of them.

"Relicanth sir this Pokemon is long since thought extinct it is a water rock Pokemon and it is said that the Pokemon can go down to the depths that no other Pokemon can go."

Ash was little amazed "How far are we talking Jarvis?"

Jarvis didn't answer right away "My calculations say it can do and explore the St. Anne if not even further."

Ash saw one jump up and he threw a lure ball and caught the Relicanth and with a brief struggle there was a ding. Jarvis activated a mini transport because it couldn't transport it out of here. Ash made his way out of here to find Professor Alden. He found the man who looked surprised to see Ash "who are you and how did you get in here?"

"I am Ash Ketchum I came in here to find you and learn about the ruins here."

The man relaxed "we have been having trouble with Team Magma trying to break in here." Ash gave him a confused look "They are like your Team rocket but they have their competition here called Team Aqua."

"Great if there is trouble it finds me so please Professor what is said to be in these ruins."

"It is said somewhere in here is a bridge that would connect are world to the ancient Pokemon world. But it said it crumbles when a human is said to go through it."

"So have you found this bridge to the ancient world?"

"No I haven't I keep looking and trying to break the language but so far nothing has come up."

Ash was confused "Did you try the underground lake were the Relicanth are currently leaving maybe they go back and forth to feed."

Professor Alden was now the one with the confused "I haven't found any underground I these ruins show me what you are talking about."

Ash used Jarvis to lead him back when they got to the underground lake it was empty. Ash was scratching his head and he pulled out his tablet "Play back the video from early." Professor Alden watched the video it stopped before ash caught one of them.

"Then the portal must be here but I don't have the equipment to explore the lake."

"Well I could call my dad and have a team here to help you but I think he would want some of the Relicanth in return."

Professor Alden was confused "why would he want the Relicanth for?"

"Well at Ketchum industries we have been trying to explore the deep depths of the Pokemon world. But no Pokemon we know of can go down that deep expect for the Relicanth."

Professor Alden seemed to get it "well ok then let's go the center so you can make a call to your dad."

As soon as they stepped outside the ball with the Relicanth was whisked away. They made the trek to the Pokemon center. Professor Alden went to the café and Ash went to make a call to his dad. His dad answered "Ash how is Hoenn so far?"

"Great dad listen I went to the ruins of Oldale town and I found an underground lake. We believe a portal to the ancient Pokemon world is said to be there. Professor Alden needs some stuff to try and explore the lake."

"Ash that kind of research is not something we do here we are all about technology and things I don't see the benefit in it for us."

Ash smirked "Dad what if I told you there is a Pokemon in that lake that is said to go down further than any known Pokemon past the point where the St. Anne now lies."

His dad eyes went wide "You are not talking about Relicanth are you some of the team here was talking about it."

Ash nodded his head in agreement "Hold on a second." Ash hooked up the tablet "Video coming through dad."

There was a ding on his end he looked over the video "Ash tell Professor Alden the team should be there within a day. I know they are having trouble with Team Magma and Team Aqua so I want you to stay there to confirm the team."

"Dad why don't you send Mark and his team I could Professor Alden and then I can be on my way."

His dad thought it over "Good idea Ash please do so I know you want to continue on."

Ash hung up made a brief call to his mom unhooked his tablet and then went and found Professor Alden ash took a seat across from him. "So what did your day say?"

Ash scrolled through his tablet and found the picture "Be on the lookout for this team they should be here within a day if it is anyone else don't trust them."

"Thank you so much Ash I must get back to the ruins and see if I can learn anything more."

When Alden left Ash went over and checked in and stayed for the night and in the morning he was on his way out the door. He had lunch and began a trek through the woods when he pulled out a candy bar and began to munch on it. He went to share some with Mew when something swopped down and stole the candy bar.

He looked to see a bird like Pokemon "That sir is a Taillow a normal flying type and they are known to have a fierce personality."

Ash could see Pikachu was mad she unleashed a thunderbolt and nailed the Taillow. But the bird was still standing and then it let out a cry. Ash heard a rustle and then saw more Taillow Mew gulped "I have sudden feeling of Déjà vu."

Pikachu looked ready to fight "easy girl lets show them how what a bird can truly Pidgeotto I chose you." She appeared and when she arrived and saw the horde of Taillow she looked ready for a fight. "Alright Pidgeotto send them back with Hurricane."

A move more powerful then twister because the funnel was twice as big sucked in all the Taillow and knocked them around. More some to come out of nowhere and dived bombed Pidgeotto who then glowed white and evolved into Pidgeot. The Taillow turned around and came back at the much bigger bird Pidgeot turned and gave them a powerful Hyper Beam. The Taillow fell out of the sky knocked out when Pidgeot unleashed Hyper Beam it ended the Hurricane. The Taillow dropped to the ground one of them was left standing but that quickly changed when Pidgeot took off and nailed the Taillow with steel wing.

Before the Taillow could fall and mix with the others ash threw a Poke ball and caught the thieving bird before the ball could hit the ground it was whisked away. He then quickly checked to make sure the other Taillow were ok then got out of there. Once they were clear and ways out of danger. Ash stopped and Pidgeot landed and Ash went over and rubbed the feathers on her chest she enjoyed "good job on evolving and good job on those pesky little Taillow." She beamed at the prize "Now take a good rest and return."

As she was whisked away he heard someone walking in the woods. He sighed and checked to see if they would be ok with the Taillow. He went back and saw the person caught a downed Taillow who were slowly coming to and then quickly tiptoed their way out of there. Knowing the person was safe ash continued on with his journey.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash was in the same woods he found Taillow in he knew he should be leaving them soon enough. When he saw something that bolted across the path it moved quickly that Jarvis had trouble picking it up. He continued to walk when popped out in the middle of the path then sat there and looked at him. "Zigzagoon a normal type and it said that restlessly wonders all the time."

Ash now had to decide who to use to catch it he then remembered last night training he noticed Growlithe looked ready to evolve maybe this fight was just what she needed. "Growlithe I chose you." The puppy Pokemon appeared she was excited "alright start things off with tackle attack."

Growlithe rushed across the field and hit Zigzagoon who tumbled after the hit. Zigzagoon jumped up and unleashed pin missile "Growlithe block with flame thrower and then use tackle and go into bite." The flame thrower was big enough to block the attack there was smoke and it cleared Zigzagoon was down and had swirls in its eyes. Ash threw a poke ball and caught the Pokemon who was whisked away and Growlithe ran over. Ash knelt down she hopped into his arms and began to lick his face Ash laughed then Growlithe glowed white and Ash fell over because Growlithe was getting heavier.

Ash found himself now under Arcanine who jumped off of him Ash got up and rubbed her head "good job on evolving now take a rest and return."

Arcanine was whisked away and ash stood up and brushed himself off and continued his walk. He was walking along when he saw spear points and parts of nets in the points. Ash growled he knew this was the work of a poacher. "Jarvis do you have a Satellite view of the area."

"Just moment sir" He waited for Jarvis "Sir I have one passing over in 5 minutes."

"Good when it passes over scan the area and see if you can find anything out of place or might be a vehicle."

Ash waited about 8 minutes when Jarvis chimed in again "Sir I have the location of a vehicle that has a cage of the back I marking a path."

Ash followed the path laid out and could see the poacher load what looked to be an unconscious Arbok into the back of the cage. "Pikachu don't let him leave volt tackle the front of the truck."

The man couldn't react fast enough to stop Pikachu and the front end of the truck exploded. The Fearow sitting in the front sit was caught in the blast and was thrown out and into the cage which zapped the hell out of the bird who slumped to the ground out cold. Ash came down the hill the poacher turned to him "Kid you pay for what you did here today."

Ash was pissed "No you will pay for what you have done here today and every other day." Ash saw the man reaching for another Poke ball "Pikachu give him a good jolt of electricity." The man twitched and slumped to the ground out cold.

Ash pulled the Poke balls off the guy and took the guys net gun then went over and checked on Fearow. He set all down next to him and he saw Fearow would be fine so he used a special code on the ball to return the Pokemon. He went over to the poacher and dragged him over to a tree and leaned him against it then went over grabbed the net gun then used it and the guy was trapped to the tree ash chuckled it was irony he was trapped using his own weapon.

He went over to the cage and could see an Arbok, Weezing and a Koffing in the cage. "Pikachu iron tail on the cage." Pikachu tail glowed white and she jumped and smacked the cage she wasn't bothered by the electricity and the cage fell apart. Ash checked on the Pokemon he healed them the best he could so he pulled out some poke balls and caught the three Pokemon they were whisked away for Nurse Joy to take care of.

Then he heard a motorcycle "Hold it right there young man just what do you think you are doing." Ash looked up to see Officer Jenny she looked surprised to see him "Ash looks like you bat to the poacher so where is he." Ash pointed a finger to the tree Officer Jenny looked over and then gave a chuckle "Caught in his own trap poetic justice."

"I thought so to so do I have to go to the police station to write out a report."

"No I have to call in someone to come get him so you can write it down as we wait for them to get here." She went to her motorcycle and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen Ash hopped down took it and began to write out the report and then signed it. When he finished he handed over the balls to her.

"Thank you again Ash for what you do for us and good luck on your journey."

Pikachu who was now on his shoulder walked on as the transport vehicle for the poacher arrived. Ash found a place to camp for the night and the next morning he moved on. He was still in the woods when he saw something in the tree he looked he didn't need Jarvis he knew this to be a Treecko one of the starters for this region. Ash so far had luck in catching all the starters for a region even though they weren't needed to finish the list for catching them all.

"All right Pineco your up." Pineco appeared ""Use spikes on that Pokemon." The spikes shot across but Treecko jumped over them and came down tail first Ash waited "Now Pineco explode."

The explosion was enough to blow Ash off his feet he never did see what happened to the Treecko. He stood up and waited for the smoke to clear to see what had happened Mew and Pikachu returned to his shoulder. The smoke cleared and ash saw Pineco was now a Forretress but he didn't see the Treecko then he saw it slumped against a far tree it was clearly out cold. He ran over and treated the Treecko and then caught it and then went back and checked on Forretress it would be ok so he returned it.

Ash was confused because Pineco exploded but Pokemon don't evolve when knocked out unless it wasn't knocked out and the move was enough to make it evolve and used the last of its strength to do so. Ash knew it was best not to think about it or he would get a headache.

Ash the next day was hoping this would be his last day in the woods he wasn't getting tired of seeing them please he was running low on food and clean clothes. He heard a hiss and looked to see a new Pokemon "That would be a Seviper a poison type also called the fang snake Pokemon."

Ash knew he needed it but he was tired and wanted to leave the forest he normally would have used this time to help a Pokemon evolve or train with but he wanted of the woods. "Pikachu electro ball" ash commanded.

She jumped off his shoulder and hurled an electro ball and nailed the Pokemon it was down after one hit and Pikachu returned to his shoulder. Ash caught the Pokemon and moved on he was most happy when he left the woods and found himself in Rustboro City. He made his way to the center checked in and then went to his room took off his bag and flopped unto the bed it felt so good to be in a real bed.


End file.
